Airu Kuronuma
Airu is a Geisha, a traditional entertainer from the village of Kamiki. Before she came of age to become one she lived with her mother, Tsuri whom is respected elder famed for her 8-Purification Sake. Etymology History Airu was born upon the last day Cherry Blossoms would bloom that year and therefore adopted the name in honor of that sacred day. Her father, Ryoka, was a noble Samurai whom would travel to Sei'An City to serve the Queen and was rarely there in her upbringing. But despite this, Airu adored her parents and grew to become an intelligent, beautiful woman worthy of becoming a patron of the arts. Her father gave her secret lessons in swordsmanship, unbeknwonst to her mother at the time. With this, Airu developed some keen martial art skills but was also taught by her mother how to make various sacred Sake's in honour of the local shrine. In a dream did she meet the gracious mother, Amaterasu, whom told her of her destiny to become a Geisha and to spread her art to all and that it was a path that would open an adventure unlike no other. Confused about what the dream meant and also conflicted whether to believe the dream was some sort of eye-opener, Airu eventually at the age of 14 move to learn to become a Geisha. Music, Dance and Games; there were all the artistic areas in which Airu had to master in order to be one whom woud captivate the hearts of all. She would travel to Sei'An City to perform in large social gatherings such as fire festivals and the like, and return home every once in a while to help her mother tend to the rice fields. The Burning of Kamiki Write the second section of your page here. Kurama Mountain Personality At the beginning, Airu was a woman whom was raised with etiquette and strove to uphold those mannerisms to anyone she meets. Very concerned over how she presents herself and also watches what she says in the company of superiors. Her duty bound her to these habits, but when Kamiki Village is destroyed before her very eyes, Airu adopts a vengeance that clouds all that she had known previously. Hellbent on finding Shogo and avenging the lives of those whom were cruelly slaughtered for no apparant reason she could agree to, Airu takes up the blade and focuses all her efforts on improving herself in the field of combat. A callous side is developed beneath all that was once beautiful, even selfishness bubbling beneath her skin that seeks to isolate her from people she knew. This coldness festers the more she allows Shogo to slip through her grasp, eventually causing her to be so blinded by her need to kill him that she threatens the very friendships she makes. Being Nipponese, Airu is able to detect changes to ones body, which makes her able to sniff out Youkai terribly easy. While most humans requires to possess a demonic item -- such as Tengu feather -- to see youkai, Airu is able to unveil those whom travel in physical bodies rather easily. Still unable to view youkai which are invisible to the human eye, she can sense them and often tenses when the group are in the presence of Youkai. Since the burning of her village, Airu develops a strong dislike for Youkai and their kin, which hinders her ability to converse with Karasu for a while when he joins the group. Eventually, Airu accepts and she begins to be more open-minded about Youkai and their intentions. Being human, Airu may seem one who has less power than all the other members of the group. But despite this, Airu's skill with a blade and her knowledge is something that cannot be underestimated and she is capable of reciting incantantions that can ward off Youkai and the like. Her frigidness is often something that allows her to make decisions far more quickly than other members of the group who are more emotional about their choices -- even if this appears unappealing. She is not afraid of standing up against beings who may be more superior to her, but she is no fool to fight something which she knows she cannot beat. Category:Main Characters Category:Tifa's Characters Category:List of Characters Category:Female